swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sword Art Online Wiki:Offizielle Namensgebung
In this article we'd like to provide you list of naming we used in this wikia, for characters, locations, guilds, spells and monsters. To use this article, just simply find any information you need. However, considering that this list has quite lot number of information, we suggest anyone who coming here to find information for using the "Intra-document Search", by pressing Ctrl+F (or ⌘+F on Mac OS) button on your keyboard and then search the entry you'd like to find. Brief Notes and Editing Guide :Please spare some of your time reading this notes first, as it will help you understand the whole table below. These notes also provide you with details and a guide for editing and updating information on the list. : #Bolded names with references are confirmed as official and all known sources are added as references (reference list below the table). Official sources are: #*Names written in the Latin alphabet that are posted by the author on his Twitter. #*Names written in the Latin alphabet in the novel. #*Text written in the Latin alphabet in the raw anime (e.g. HP bars, friend list, Kayaba's log out list, Monument of Life etc.) #Italicized names are semi-official. Semi-official sources are: #*Official (Daisuki etc.) anime subs, except for Cruchyroll . #*Official anime dub #*Official translations of the novel by Yen Press #*Web novel #*Web novel illustrations #*SAO no Subete (official guidebook). #Fansubs are not a valid reference. #Names that are neither bolded nor italicicised are not sourced at all. They can be challenged by starting a discussion on the forums, but, without any good reason, we will not be changing them to keep the wiki's naming consistent. Changing the name without discussion is FORBIDDEN, as it causes inconsistencies in the wiki's naming and renaming should not be done under just personal opinion. #*Light Novel translations made by anyone other than Yen Press are un'official, unless the English form was given in the raw. This includes translated illustrations (e.g. ALO map). #Romaji forms are the romanized pronunciation forms of the kanji or katakana forms. They are usually not the official spelling of the names, aside from a few exceptions, like Kirito or Asuna. #*For example: letter "L" is pronounced as "R" or "Ru", "Th" is pronounced as "su", "za" or "si" (shi), letter "W" is pronounced as "U", letter "C" is pronounced as "Ka" or "K" (unless the "C" is pronounced as c in "city", in which case "shi", "sa" or "su" is used instead), etc. #*Each consonant (except "n") in the Japanese kana system has to come with a vowel, meaning that in the case that an English word has more than 1 consonant in a row, the consonant without a vowel is usually pronounced with an added "u" vowel. For example, "'ski'll" is pronounced as "'suki'''ru". #*The Japanese tend to omit pronouncing "R" in a word and, instead, just make the vowel before it longer. For example, the English word "Art" is pronounced as "Āto" (long A), instead of "Aruto". #*The last vowel in a word is usually silent. #All names on the wiki follow the novel's naming standards. This means that we do not westernize Japanese names (we use Yuuki Asuna, not Asuna Yuuki), while non-Japanese characters (including native Underworld residents) follow the western naming convention of: ''Given name -'' Family name' (e.g. Alice Schuberg, not Schuberg Alice). #*Japanese naming convention is the reverse of normal western naming convention, which use the format of: 'Family Name ''- ''Given Name'.'' #For those who are not aware, here is a list of some common abbreviation used: #*'SAO' = Sword Art Online. Mainly about the story in the Aincrad Arc. #*'ALO' = ALfheim Online. Mainly about the story in the Fairy Dance Arc. #*'FD' = Fairy Dance. #*'PB' = Phantom Bullet Arc. #*'GGO' = Gun Gale Online. Mainly about the story in the Phantom Bullet Arc. #*'PA' = Project Alicization. The secret government project in the Alicization Arc, equivalent of a game from other arcs. #*'UW' = Underworld. A location used in the Alicization Arc. #*'SAOP' = Sword Art Online Progressive. #*'MR' = Mother's Rosario. #*'LN' = Light Novel. #*'SS' = Side Story. #*'WN' = Web Novel #*'IGN' = In-game Name. #*'OP' = Opening (Credit/Song) #*'ED' = Ending (Credit/Song) #*'OST' = Original Soundtrack. #*'RL' = Real Life. #*'NPC' = Non-Playable Characters. #*'IM' = Infinity Moment. #*'HF' = Hollow Fragment. #*'EW' = End World #*'CRG' = Code Register #*'GO' = Girl's Ops #For entries that have any details hidden within this page, it means that the information contains some spoilers. Do not open the hidden details if you do not wish to be spoiled. #Characters included in this list are only those who have avatars or have differences between the "used" naming and their actual romanization. For location and guilds, all known location and guilds will be included. #Integrity Knights are also given an official title that consists of their given name, Synthesis, and a number, based on their order of joining the Knights. Both Synthesis and the number are English words written in katakana (with a translation in kanji) in the raw. #'All character names and details in this list are written chronologically.' Please check the chronology of a character before adding them to this list. #To add new or update existing names to the list, please either contact Gsimenas or start a discussion on the forums. For updating existing names, please provide at least one valid (either semi-official or official) reference to prove the name validity. Offizielle und Wiki Rechtschreibung: Character Aincrad Characters Fairy Dance Characters New ALO Characters NPCs/AIs Phantom Bullet Characters Ordinal Scale Characters Alicization Characters SAOAGGO Clover's Regret Non-canon Characters Official and Wiki Spelling: Locations Special Notes #For the locations section, we will provide "Alternative Names" for each locations if they exist. These lists are provided for your reference while reading the novel/manga or watching the anime. #*'Please note that all of these alternative names are considered INCORRECT in this wikia, so please refrain from using them in any of the articles here.' #All Aincrad locations are ordered by floor, the lowest floor being at the top, while locations on the top floor are at the bottom of the list. Aincrad/New Aincrad Locations ALfheim Online Locations Gun Gale Online Locations Underworld Locations Real World Locations Official and Wiki Spelling: Guilds Special Notes #Abbreviations are registered in the game's system along with the guild name. #All guilds have to register their name in English system-wise, or at least in English alphabet. #All guilds in this list are ordered alphabetically. #*Most of all guilds are from SAO (Aincrad Arc), except for "Sleeping Knights", which comes from New ALO. Guilds Official and Wiki Spelling: Spells Special Notes *All spells that lack a Japanese entry are to be considered unofficially named. *All spells are listed alphabetically. ALO Spells Official and Wiki Spelling: Monsters and Bosses Special Notes *All monsters names that lack a Japanese entry are unofficially named, for the sake of having a way to refer to the monster. *All monster entries are ordered alphabetically. SAO Monsters Bosses Official and Wiki Spelling: Other Special Notes #For the terms section, we will provide "Incorrect versions" for each terms if they exist. These are only meant to be used as a list of common mistakes. #Only problematic names will be included into the lit. Other Notes Source List Category:Instandhaltung Category:Begriffsklärung